Ginny's Torture
by theginnymalfoy
Summary: Ginny and Bellatrix face off in the Department of Mysteries and Ginny's darkest secret is revealed-her past with Tom Marvolo Riddle. Oneshot. Independent Ginny. Not EVIL Tom. R


Ginny's Torture

Author's Note: Hey guys it's rileyalexis. This is only my second fanfiction and it's my first independent Ginny fanfic. Like I said I'm new at this so PLEASE comment! Constructive criticism is very welcome. This is a Bellatrix Lestrange v.s. Ginny Weasley at the Department of Mysteries one-shot. Enjoy!

'This is all my fault' Harry thought bitterly. 'I led them here to rescue Sirius and now they're all going to die because of me'

Harry looked around at the grave situation he had foolishly led his friends into. They were in a small, dark circular room. The grey stone walls went up as high as one could see as though it didn't have a ceiling. However, because of the dire situation it faintly reminded him of a dungeon; cold and hopeless. His friends, the ones who had trusted him were now being held at wand point by Death-Eaters. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville struggled against their captors but it was in vain. They were going to die. Because of him.

"Hand over the prophecy, Harry," He felt Lucius whisper in his ear. "Give it to me NOW!"

"Never," Harry spat receiving a jab of Malfoy Sr.'s wand and a slap to the face.

'At least we'll all die with some dignity. The prophecy broke while we were trying to escape. If I don't say anything maybe he'll keep some of them as slaves. Oh God, this is all my fault' He thought hopelessly.

"Bella, I think the boy needs some convincing, don't you?" Lucius sneered. "Why don't you get acquainted with one of his friends?"

Harry's heart sank as he realized what was coming.

"I thought you'd never ask, dear Lucius," Bellatrix Lestrange giggled her eyes glinting with madness as her curly black bounced while she pranced around the group before picking her victim.

"Not the filthy mudblood, I think, I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty."

"Longbottom's a no. He won't be nearly as entertaining as his parents were before they went cookoo, right sweetie" She mocked as Neville glared at her in silent fury, his foot connecting with her shin. "Touchy, aren't we?" She snarled. "I might have to come back to you."

Moving on to the next candidate, Luna, Bellatrix dismissed her as well, "Lovegood. Your daddy owns the Quibbler. Rubbish that is, but still…you might be useful when we want something printed."

Finally she stopped at the last two prisoners, Ginny and Ron Weasley, "Ah, if it isn't the Weasleys brats. Blood-traitors the lot of you," she snarled. She took a strand of Ginny's red hair and began to twirl it while Ginny glared defiantly. "Still, you're the first Weasley girl in over a century…" she mused thoughtfully. "The youngest child with six older brothers, they must have taught you to be tough and you a damn good fighter. Took on two of my men at once and still won, maybe-"

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU EVIL DEATH-EATER!" Ron cried struggling fiercely, his captor barely able to restrain him.

Bellatrix whirled on Ron putting him in a body-bind and taunted "How sweet, you'd do anything to protect your itsy bitsy baby sister. Well now you'll just have to watch. her. scream."

She grabbed Ginny and roughly dragged her into the middle of the room, throwing the Ginny's wand aside and announced, "Watch how your youngest falls first. It's quite sad though." turning to Ginny. "You remind me of myself a bit. The same drive, such a pretty young fighter. A waste of a life in my opinion. But at least I'll get to break you myself."

"Go ahead and try you bitch!" Ginny spat, standing up to face her defiantly.

"**Crucio**" Bellatrix cried, anticipating the absolutely delicious sound of screams of agony and torture. However, she heard nothing but silence as Ginny stood in front of her as though nothing had happened. "**Crucio**" she yelled but to no avail.

Ginny strode confidently towards Bellatrix. She stared at her nails for a moment as though uninterested in her torture. She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and smirked, "Bella dearest, have you ever used the Cruciatus Curse on your Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix gasped. She quickly hid her shock and rearranged her face into a sneer, "Use the Cruciatus Curse on the Dark Lord? One would be dead in seconds and rightfully so. No one should dare raise a finger against the Dark Lord, the one who generously guides us towards-"

"Well," Ginny interrupted. "If you did he would have the same reaction as me. We are the only two people who can resist that curse. He is the darkest wizard of all time and I am Tom's favorite student."

Everyone in the room gasped. Harry fell speechless to his knees unable to comprehend what Ginny had just declared. Bellatrix stared unable to hide her shock.

"You DARE proclaim you are his student! You DARE call him by that name!"

Ginny flicked a piece of dirt off of her shirt and shrugged, "Having Tom Riddle inside of your head for a year, no matter how young you are, has its benefits.

"We'll see about that you useless blood-traitor. Let's let your friends, Lucius, and I have a little peek into your mind and see your lies, **Animo Videns**" Lestrange shouted and Ginny's vision swirled as her memories were projected for them to see.

_Ginny after stepping around the basilisk skin quickly entered the Chamber of Secrets. Once inside, she set down the diary she had been carrying and muttered a short incantation. A bright light flashed and HE was standing in front of her. Sixteen year old Tom Marvolo Riddle, her mentor and friend that she had been writing to all year._

_"Ginerva, it's time for your next lesson. We will be continuing what we have been doing for the last few days-resisting the Cruciatus Curse. You've been a quick student so I will be performing it on you. Prepare yourself. __**Crucio**__"_

_Ginny fell to her knees but did not make a noise. Tom was right, of course, pain only made her weaker. She fought the pain and slowly rose to her feet and smiled proudly._

_"Good Ginerva. You are an extraordinary witch for a first year and you have yet to fail me in our endeavors or lessons. You are my favorite student, my most powerful trainee. After you graduate from my teachings I will never take another apprentice. However, I see you doubts about my older self. But do not worry pet, you shall always have a place as my most trusted servant if you choose to become my follower._

_"Thank you Tom," Ginny whispered. "But why are you giving me a choice?"_

_Tom pressed his palm against her cheek. "Because we are so similar. You and I, we are destined to be great wizards and witches. I had a choice between the Light and the Dark and I chose my path. Therefore, I shall give you the same choice."_

_ A shout that came from the doorway to the Chamber interrupted their conversation. "Ginny are you there? It's Harry. Ron's stuck in the passage way but I'll get you out of here. Don't worry Ginny, I'm coming."_

_Tom pulled out his wand. "It's that brat, Harry Potter. I'm sorry Ginerva." _

_"W-What do you mean Tom?" Ginny stuttered._

_Tom pointed his wand at her, "I meant it when I said I would never take another apprentice. Remember what I taught you. Forgive me Ginerva. __**Stupefy**__"_

Ginny staggered as her vision cleared and she was brought back to the present. She looked around and saw expressions varying from disbelief, shock, distrust and a look of pure hatred from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How dare you manipulate the Dark Lord. How dare you defile him, you BLOOD-TRAITOR." She screeched.

"I didn't defile anyone. Tom took me under his wing and made me his apprentice. He was my friend, my teacher! He gave me a choice between the Light and the Dark and I chose the LIGHT!"

Bellatrix snarled and whipped out her wand and Ginny did the same. They began to circle each other in anticipation of the duel that would surely come.

"You are a fool to choose the Light! You are not pure. After what we have seen do you honestly think that your friends will ever trust you again?"

Ginny glared at her opponent, "You're right, Bellatrix. I am not pure. Tom taught me complex, ancient spells long that have taught been taught since the Founders of Hogwarts were alive. However, he gave me the choice of which side I will use them for and I. Chose. The. Light."

With a shriek of anger, Bellatrix fired the first curse. "**_Sectumsempra_**"

As the two witches dueled the air became foggy and charged with magic as the fighting intensified. Curse after curse flew through the air in flashes of bright colors. Suddenly Ginny stood over a wandless Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix lifted her head up to look the red headed witch in the eyes and said defiantly, "You fight for the wrong side."

Ginny smiled. "Tom always said 'There is no right and wrong, only power and those strong enough to wield it.'"

"You will never win."

"But Bella, I already have. **_Fraxinus_**"

Harry watched as Bellatrix Lestrange crumbled into ashes which were then blown away like dust.

Ginny turned around to face the rest of the room. Lucius and the other Death Eaters released their captives and fled before they met a similar fate as their leader.

Ginny Weasley flipped her long hair over her shoulder and looked up into the darkness above her, '_Thank you Tom. I told you I wouldn't forget.'_

The End


End file.
